Amor indeciso
by Mydreams2509
Summary: se desarrola en un colegio elite adonde van la nobleza y realeza de todo el mundo .entre ellos nuestros personajes principales Mikan y Natsume surgira el amor entre los dos o habra inconvenientes? mal summary (pliss entiendanme es mi primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

¿amor indeciso?

Yo: Natsume ayúdame

Natsume: Tch, no quiero

Yo: Mikan

Mikan: Si?

Yo: Natsume no me quiere ayudar

*Mikan se acerca a Natsume y le susurra al oído*

Natsume:*ruborizado* ya ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yo: descargo de responsabilidad

Mikan y Natsume: Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a Daya

Nombre: Mikan Yukihara

Edad: 15

Alice: nulificacion, copeo, robo e inserción de Alice

Estado: princesa de Inglaterra

Nombre: Ichigo Yukihara

Edad: 15

Alice: volar y manipulación de pensamientos

Estado: princesa de japon (hermana gemela de mikan)

Nombre: Natsume Hyuuga

Edad: 15

Alice: fuego

Estado: príncipe de Japón

Nombre: Ruka Nogi

Edad: 15

Alice: feromonas animales

Estado: Príncipe de china (mejor amigo de Natsume)

Nombre: Hotaru Imai

Edad: 15

Alice: Invencion

Estado: princesa de Italia (mejor amiga de mikan)

Nombre: Tsubasa Yukihara

Edad: 18

Alice: manipulación de sombras

Estado: príncipe de Inglaterra (hermano de mikan)

Nombre: Youchi Yukihara

Edad: 5

Alice: manipulación de fantasmas

Estado: príncipe de Inglaterra(hermano de Mikan )

Nombre: aoi Hyuuga

Edad: 5

Alice: viento

Estado: princesa de Japón (hermana de Natsume)

Nombre: Misaki Arada

Edad: 18

Alice: multipicacion de cuerpo

Estado: Princesa de Alemania

Adelanto de la historia:

La historia se desarolla en un colegio de elite donde solo están los hijos de los reyes y de la nobleza de todo el mundo pero esta prohibido decir su puestos en la realeza o nobleza esto sera un incoveniente o no? ¿Mikan odio a natsume? ¿Natsume esta enamorado de ichigo?

Natsume se enamorara de Mikan o se quedara con Ichigo


	2. Llegada

Amor indeciso

Yo: aclarando Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

Tsubasa Pov:

Hay que buen dia hoy vienen mis dos hermanitas preciosas y po fin vamos a estar juntos despues de nose 1 semana (tal vez exagere) fue mucho tiempo casi muero de soledad sino fuera por mi linda novia Misaki (bueno quiero que sea mi novia pero todavía no le digo nada) hay a que hora vendrán seguro que mikan se quedo dormida como siempre.

Pov normal:

Mientras mikan dormia inocentemente .Ichigo su hermana gemela se estaba alistando para ir al colegio pero en eso la paz de el castillo se esfumo por que cierta castañita fue levantada de un modo no tan convencional

Mikan:Mou Hotaru que mala no hacia falta que me golpearas con tu baka gum

Hotaru:es que faltan 25 minutos y todavía no te alistas

Mikan:Alistarme para que?

Hotaru:Baka para ir a Gakuen alice hoy es nuestro primer dia

Mikan:ohh si ya recuerdo

Flash back

Ichigo:madre no sabes nos llego una carta de incitación del colegio de mi oni-san

Mikan:mi Oni-chan a mandado correo (se pone a correr por toda la casa)que bien,que bien ,que bien ,que bien.

Yuka:Calmate mikan asi no se comporta una princesa

Ichigo:Nuestra madre tiene razon

Mikan:(ya mas calmada)Y bueno que dice la carta

Ichigo:Vamos a ir a Gakuen alice ,asi que alístate

Yuka:Asi es hija iran a Gakuen alice

Mikan:ehhh por que

Yuka:Hija tus hermanos están hay no los quieres ver

Mikan:Si pero

Ichigo:vamos Hotaru también ira

Mikan:bueno si Hotaru va entonces ire

Fin del flash back

Mikan:Era hoy

Ichigo :Asi es ,te acuerdas del panfleto que te di ayer

Mikan:Ahh olvide leerlo

Hotaru: bueno alístate que no te voy a esperar tenems que tomar un vuelo a japon

Mikan:Esta bien ya voy

Mikan corrió a alistarse y en 20 minutos ya estaba lista y estaba muy linda dejo su cabello suelto con un adorno de oro rodeado de diamantes en forma de corazón con alas

Mikan:Estoy lista vámonos

Hotaru:Llamemos al chofer

Mikan:Juan nos puedes llevar al aereopuerto

Juan:Esta bien señorita y permítame decirles que se ven muy lindas

Mikan: (O/O) GRACIAS

Y asi todas fueron al aereopuerto y de milagro llegaron a tiempo para el vuelo aunque si hubieran llegado tarde igual las hubieran esperado pues ivan a tomar su jet privado

Mientras en Japon

Narumi : Principe Natsume tiene que prepararse para recibir a las hermosas princesas el dia de hoy

Natsume:Esta bien pero ¿Por qué vienen la sombra y youchi conmigo?

Los dos :queremos ver a nuestras hermanas

Narumi: Y no olvide nadie mas que ustedes deben saber que ellas son princesas entendido

Todos:Si

Ya en el aereopuerto

Mikan:Por fin llegamos a Japon

Continuara


	3. amigos

Amor indeciso

Bueno antes de iniciar este esta capitulo me gustaría agradecer a las personas que esta leyendo mis historias y bueno espero que con el tiempo les guste a más personas pero para no distraerlos aquí les va la historia. Gakuen Alice no me pertenece:

Mikan pov:

Cuando llegamos a Japon al ver a mis hermanitos fui corriendo a abrazarlos pero me choque con un chico (muy lindo por cierto tenia cabello azabache y ojos rojos)y accidentalmente lo bese,bueno no lo bee choque mis labios con los de el y mis hermanos se enojaron (bueno eso creo se veía un aura negra) ,bueno a mi hermana también y ¡hotaru!tambien guau eso es raro pero bueno

Mikan:Lo siento

Natsume:Te gusta besar a los desconocidos o que lunares

Mikan:¿lunares? ….. PERVERTIDO

Cuando ella grito esto sus guardias personales aparecieron y rodearon a Natsume entonces intervino Narumi

Narumi:Alto fue un incidente

Natsume:Si claro como no para mi que querias besarme

Mikan: Ni en tus sueños querria besarte además yo solo iva a saludar a mis hermanos cuando tu te interpusiste

Natsume: HN

Mikan:Bueno se pueden retirar gracias de todos modos

En eso todos sus guardias se fueron

Tsubasa:Bueno ya que todo se soluciono no vas a abrazar a tus hermanos o que

Mikan: Claro que si en eso estaba

Y corrió a abrazarlos

Narumi:Ya que todos se saludaron ,les dire mi nombre ola me llamo Narumi y sere tu profesor

Mikan:hay perdón que descortes que fui mi nombre es Mikan

Natsume:Mi nombre es Natsume

Ichigo:Bueno yo soy la hermana gemela de Mikan mi nombre es Ichigo

Hotaru: Yo soy la mejor amiga de esta baka(señalando a Mikan)mi nombre es hotaru

Mikan: Mou Hotaru no soy una baka

Hotaru: Claro que si solo una baka besa a un desconocido

Mikan:Yo no lo bese

Todos:Hay si como no

Mikan:O/O urusai

Bueno ya en el colegio

Narumi: Bienvenidas a Gakuen Alice

Ichigo: Hay están lindo y (se acerca a narumi y le susurra)aquí hay chicos lindos no?

Narumi: etto creo que si

Ichigo: genial estudiar en casa me aburría

Mikan: Bueno en eso tienes razón

Hotaru: y como son nuestras habitaciones

Narumi:VIP pero depende de la utilidad de sus alice

Tsubasa: Bueno queridas hermanas y Hotaru digan sus alices

Ichigo: Bueno mis alices son volar y manipulación de pensamientos

Hotaru: Mi alice es invención

Mikan: etto tengo que decir mis alices

Youchi: diles One-chan no te preocupes por nada

Mikan: Gracias youchi, bueno mis alices son nulificacion, copeo, robo e inserción de Alice

Narumi:guau todos esos

Mikan:No me odies

Narumi:¿Odiarte poque debería odiarte?

Tsubasa:es que todos sus amigos del reino la odiaron cunaod se enteraron de sus alices

Youshi:Por eso solo nos tenia a nosotlos y tiene medo de que la odien

Narumi:eso no pasara Mikan

Mikan: en serio

Narumi:Si te lo proneto

Mikan:Gracias

todos vamos a su salón

Mikan:Chau hermanitos

Tsubasa:Cuidense pequeñas

Youshi:Chau

Y asi todos fueron a su aula pero antes

Narumi:tienen que cambiarse aquí les dejo sus uniformes

Ichigo:Cambiarnos en el baño debes estar bromeando ¿no hay un probador?

asi que apurate y cámbiate

Mikan:Si mientras hablabas terminamos de cambiarnos

Ichigo:(De mala gana) esta bien

25 minutos despues

Narumi:listo ahora si podemos irnos,esperen aca afuera hasta que las llame

Mikan ,Hotaru y Ichigo:ok

Mikan:Hotaru tengo que decir mi alice

Hotaru:si pero no te preocupe esta bien

Mikan:si

Narumi:Pueden entrar

Cuando entraron a los chicos se le salía el corazón por los ojos claro menos Natsume y Ruka mientras que las chicas estaban furiosas.

Ichigo:hola mi nombre es Ichigo y mis alices son volar y manipulación de pensamientos

Hotaru:Mi nombre es Hotaru y mi alice es invención

Mikan:Hotaru tengo miendo(dijo con una carita super tierna)

Chicos del salón:No te preocupes

Mikan:Bueno ,mi nombre es Mikan y mis alices son nulificacion, copeo, robo e inserción de Alice.

Hubo un corto silencion y luego Narumi hablo

Narumi:Bueno quien quiere ser elcompañero de estas hermosas señoritas (todos los chicos levantaron la mano ,bueno casi todos cierto asabahe leia su manga)

Narumi:Bueno Hotaru tu pareja será Ruka,levanta la mano por favor

Ruka:Hola hotarumi nombre es Ruka

Hotaru :Hola

Narumi:Ichigo tu pareja será nonoko,nonoko levanta la mano

Nonoko:Hola Ichigo mi nombre es Nonoko

Ichigo:Hola

quien quiere ser pareja de Mikan (y para sorpresa de Mikan casi todo el salón levanto la mano)

Narumi:Bueno Natsume será tu apareja ,es ese chico azabache que se sienta al lado de Ruka.

Mikan:Ok (dijo un poco molesta)

siéntense en el sitio que ustedes quieran

Y en seguida todas se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas

Mikan:(espero poder sobrevivir a este colegio)

Continuara…


	4. ¡la llamada misteriosa,el baile!

Amor indeciso

Gakuen alice no me pertenece:

Ichigo Pov:

No puede ser posible en serio a nadie le importa que le roben sus alice, haaaaaaaaaaa tendré que hacerlo por el camino difícil. Esto va a demorar mas de lo que esperaba.

(en eso su teléfono suena)

Desconocido: Ya lograste que todos la odien

Ichigo: Aun no, pero no se preocupe lo lograre, al igual que la ultima vez. Pero me voy a demorar mucho

Desconocido: Tonta, te olvidas de lo que te hizo, pero déjala ser feliz y luego quítale sus amigos, asi sufrirá mas. JAJAJAJAJA

Ichigo: Si señora

Desconocida: Adiós

(Cuelga el teléfono)

Mikan Pov:

(en su cuarto)

Estoy tan feliz, por fin tengo muy buenos amigos aunque son un poco extraños pero quien soy yo para decirlo. (En eso Narumi entro).

Narumi: Hime-sama, necesitamos su ayuda para el baile de mascaras de este año.

Mikan: En que le puedo ayudar.

Narumi: Bueno escuche que tienes un hermosa voz, además de tocar 20 instrumentos y tu danza es hermosa.

Mikan: (O/O) Gracias, pero no se si sea tan especial.

Narumi: Experta en Karate, ,campeona de atletismo, gimnasia rítmica , natación ,arquería, vóley , futbol , además de saber 15 idioma, muy inteligente , eres caritativa , buena ,hermosa y sabes usar tus a licias muy bien.

Mikan: Gracias pero , que es lo que necesita que haga.

Narumi:quiero que seas anfitriona de esta fiesta,además de cantar33 canciones y danzar 4 piezas.

Mikan: ¡QUE!

Narumi:te veo el próximo viernes ok ,chau

Mikan: Guardias,detengan a mi sensei ,por favor.

Guardia: Como usted ordene su alteza

(despues de 2 minutos)

Narumi. Hime-sama tus guardias son excelentes

Mikan: Gracias ,los seleccione persdonalmente

Narumi. Bueno que me tiene que decir

Mikan: Yo no puedo hacerlo lo siento

Narumi: Lo siento Mikan-chan ,pero lo hara no hay otra opción,además a si tal vez te hagas mas amigos.

Mikan: ¿seguro?

Narumi: Si

Mikan: Esta bien ,pero no me hare cargo si no les gusta

Narumi: No te preocupes por eso ,ahora me tengo que ir adiós

(esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé ,bueno voy a dormir a si tal vez tenga una idea de que hacer)

….….…

Holaaaa a todo el mundo este es mi tercer capitulo lamento haberlos hecho esperar es que tengo exámenes finales y estoy cansada de estudiar pero me di una escapada y les presento esta historia .Además de decirles que si les interesa tengo otra Historia se llama "recuerdos de mi primer amor" espero que les guste Ahhh y para este cap me inspire de un historia que lei asi que mis agradecimientos a mi sempai bueno hasta otra ocasión .byeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
